CP - December, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1516-1647 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2374. *CP - November, 2374 *CP - January, 2375 Cardassia Plots First Week When FATHI VERAL realizes that Dukat is insane and wants to be dropped off on Empok Nor, he decides to talk to EITHNE FARARS to calm his nerves. She plays the Cardassian lute for him and they agree she will probably have a good career ahead of her. ERON BERN seeks out QUESTA and explains she will have new guards while he got a promotion and won’t be around much longer. We also get to see them having a tiny bit of chemistry! Leaving the quarters, BERN is more flustered and runs into KAI CEVDAK. She talks about Damar a moment and they kiss in the hallway. FATHI finally convinces his employers to bring EITHNE to the Ferengi Alliance and make sure they can make a lot of money. DAMAR is annoyed that KAI thinks he was flirting with her, so he shows her what real flirting is and then makes her leave his office. KAI is annoyed that BERN told Damar about her feelings and they talk. It comes out he is a virgin and tells Kai she is really confusing. As FATHI and EITHNE get to Prime, he accidentally walks in on her when she is getting dressed while she offers to show him her talents at playing a flute – and by flute I mean flute, not his penis. DAMAR has a meeting with WEYOUN and he explains he needs to be talking to Amity and getting Federation secrets. They discuss Fathi as an agent for them but need more information than one agent can give them. Second Week Deciding to go to Damar’s quarters, KAI CEVDAK runs into QUESTA and has some trouble with the guards posted outside. They talk about the Legate and Amity before ERON BERN arrives and brings Questa back to her quarters. KAI visits once more time to the quarters and talks to CYDJA DAMAR, asking questions about her sister in hopes of getting to know Amity more. DAMAR puts in a communication to AMITY and they talk before she gives him the information Garak gave her. When FATHI VERAL seeks out EITHNE FARARS they talk about his interest in Cardassian things before she kisses him and he asks to have more time before anything else happens. BERN starts to have interviews for people to be the Legate’s guard when he talks to AELA VAYLEN from this universe and offers to get back to her. When AELA is hired, she speaks with QUESTA on her first shift and they get to know the basics of her assignment. DAMAR confronts KAI about going to speak to Cydja/Questa before Kai alludes to the idea she knows Damar is having an affair. He then decides to screw with her some more and leads Kai on as well – playing on herself doubt. Third Week When KAI CEVDAK is drunk in the hallway, CORAT DAMAR finds her and brings her back to her quarters. She explains she is a virgin and jealous of her roommate when he takes advantage of her drunk state to have sex. DAMAR gets back to his quarters and gets into a fight with QUESTA about his business and how things should be conducted. When QUESTA tries to run away AELA VAYLEN finds her and stops the woman, bringing her back to her quarters. DAMAR has a meeting with WEYOUN where they talk about getting the Breen over to their side, as well as an idea to take over Betazed. When QUESTA decides she is going to try again, CYDJA DAMAR catches her and Questa agrees to take her with her. AMITY decides she will call DAMAR and explain to him she is coming – a communication that is his worst nightmare. DAMAR realizes that Cydja and Questa are missing and gets AELA to find the guard who let them get away. When ERON BERN explains the guards don’t know anything, DAMAR has them executed and a warrant out for Questa’s arrest. BERN looks more deeply into things with KAI helping him and then realizes Questa and the girl went to an icecream shop and maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Fourth Week Going to CORAT DAMAR’s quarters, KAI CEVDAK explains to him how the two ladies got away. They get into an argument and Kai is escorted to the brig. At a hotel, QUESTA is making plans with CYDJA DAMAR when three guards come in. She telepathically attacks one but is soon shot and taken away. CYDJA is more than upset about the events and cries to ERON BERN who is there to pick her up and bring her back to her father. QUESTA is processed and brought to an interrogation room before DAMAR talks to her personally. As they continue on, he realizes her treatment has made her have a miscarriage and she is brought to the hospital. DAMAR returns to his quarters and is shocked to find DUKAT there. Dukat mentioned a Pah-Wraith artefact and he will need it to help destroy the Prophets. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Exploring the station more, OREX MKELL decides to continue making friends and talks to KEIKO O’BRIEN about her family and some about his Caitian background. MIXIE BRIDGES is licking salty paper when OREX finds her and she explains Keiko is bitchy and talks about her terrible marriage to Quark. When dAELA VAYLEN hopes to get more information from ELIM GARAK she makes his way to the shop and picks up and order from him. AMITY DAMAR sinks to a new low when she gets lonely (for choosing to be on the station alone) and makes a holographic CORAT DAMAR to talk to. She explains she is going to name their son Hayden. AMITY and dAELA talk about the men in their lives before they agree to teach each other different forms of martial arts. En route to her quarters, dAELA runs into some rowdy Bajorans and beats their faces before GARAK sees her and they talk about her fighting ability. GARAK visits with AMITY and explains to her when Damar contacts her soon she should give him information on a Federation fleet to make sure Weyoun thinks his information is good for awhile. AKALA hopes to have some fun with JULIAN BASHIR and they play one of his cheesy Bond programs where he saves her from over the top villains. Second Week In the arboretum, XCHL PAO is knocked over by the adopted Bolian children looked after by SORAN and AKALA AIEN’s friend SHRI. They are MORAK and ZINNA and they talk to it about why it looks so weird. AMITY DAMAR goes to dAELA VAYLEN and tells her everything Garak just said was topsecret. AMITY sits down to dinner in the holosuite when she meets new character MIKAEL ISLANOVICH and he explains he is a merchant and right now is selling fish products. OREX MKELL runs into KEIKO O’BRIEN and they talk about their day until he admits Mixie called her a shrew. JULIAN BASHIR is in the infirmary when MILES O’BRIEN comes in with a dislocated shoulder and he fixes it for his friend. There are several plots following the episode “Inquisition” with JULIAN and SLOAN regarding Section 31. KEIKO and OREX go to QUARKS and when she notices that JULIAN and MILES are there too, there is a confrontation while PA’U ZOTOH ZHAAN randomly shows up and just thinks the Caitian is cool. AMITY gets a visit from MIKAEL who is at her place to sell her some caviar when the tension of her being alone snaps and we learn Mikael has a pregnancy fetish. OREX talks to MIXIE and implores her to be nicer to Keiko before they agree to go out on a date. Finally together, OREX and MIXIE have their date at a Klingon restaurant. JULIAN finally finishes dealing with SLOAN’s holograms and reports the weird experience to BENJAMIN SISKO. Third Week Finally deciding that she wants to go to Prime, AMITY DAMAR explains she is leaving to see her husband and offers to take dAELA VAYLEN but she declines because she would miss Garak. Finally, JADZIA DAX-WOLFE has her babyshower and MIXIE BRIDGES with OREX MKELL are there to participate. AKALA AIEN arrives as well with NARYANNA U’ZOTTI and ALLYANN KNIGHT to join the party. JADZIA thinks about babies more and contacts AMITY to give her a gift when Amity explains she is leaving. AMITY is with MIKAEL ISLANOVICH when he starts giving her massages and she realizes she wants to be with him. They go into her bedroom and have dirty, adulterous sex which will later make Amity look like the biggest hypocrite in history. OREX seeks out KEIKO O’BRIEN who explains to him that her marriage isn’t that great anymore and she is sad at how much Miles doesn’t seem to care. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Concerned about AKALA AIEN, J’PEL brings her a meal and while she takes a break from helping Marcus, she talks about how much the meditation is helping Soran. CORBAN is trying to work things out with XCHL PAO in hopes they can be civil but the Acadian just gets more on his nerves. NORAH DANIELS and PAO get together and go over security reports and other issues on the ship including a recommendation by J’Pel to have speech sensors to tell the difference with Changlings. AKALA and the EMH tells JADZIA they still aren’t sure what is wrong with Marcus but his vitals are slipping and he could have memory loss when he wakes up. NORAH and PAO go out to dinner and talk about each other in an attempt for the Acadian to start fraternizing. Finally, MARCUS wakes up from his coma and feels really good. JADZIA is worried but AKALA explains he could leave. MARCUS talks to JADZIA about his vision and explains to her that maybe somewhere there is a Mark/Christina dreaming of them and writing their story. MARCUS talks to AKALA about his experience and explains that should this happen again, he doesn’t want to be woken up. Second Week Back to work, MARCUS WOLFE gets some updates from PAO and CORBAN MADDIX before Corban asks if he could get Marcus to arrange some time with Katal but he refuses. Thinking he should give up on Katal, MADDIX puts his focus on NORAH DANIELS and asks if she would go out on a date with him. MADDIX gets drunk in Quarks and talks to NORAH once more but when he comes onto her, she explains she has a thing for Pao. NORAH decides she will tell PAO that she likes it but when it hears doesn’t really care. KATAL T’KASSUS pays a visit to MARCUS and tells him she was really worried while he explains some more of his vision to her. GARAK talks to MARCUS about the Dominion knowing some of their fleet movement before he stops it and talks to BENJAMIN and ADMIRAL ROSS about changing their plans. CORBAN talks to NORAH again and she apologizes for thinking she likes Pao and they make plans to get together in the future. AKALA visits with JULIAN after she hears about his issues and explains how worried she was. Third Week Going into the Lompoc System, the ship is helping protect dilithum fleets. MARCUS WOLFE with CORBAN MADDIX, XCHL PAO, NORAH DANIEL, JPEL, QADIRA ROSHEN and KATAL T’KASSUS manage to work together and fend off the Dominion. When NORAH wants to use the holodecks, she realizes CORBAN is using it. She talks to him and starts to see another side of the usually arrogant commander. PAO is orders to therapy and talks to DENORIAN THAY about his attitude and his one friend – his pet plant. NORAH and MADDIX go on their first date, getting to know the other more and instead of having sex just dance. NORAH has an unexpected visit from her old friend named Alina who stole her boyfriend away from her. They have an argument and PAO is the one to intervene and get the woman to leave. NORAH is being harassed again by Alina when MADDIX arrives and inquires more about the issue, offering to have the woman in the brig if it happens again. MADDIX runs into Alina in the bar and they talk before he tries to have sex with her and Torrin catches them, ruining the mood. MADDIX sees NORAH again and they open up some more as he explains to her that his relationship with his family was pretty sad. In the morning, MADDIX explains to NORAH that he didn’t have sex with Lt. Bell but that she was very upset over Rainer’s death and just needed someone to talk to. Fourth Week When Alina is back on the ship to harass Norah, CORBAN MADDIX sees her and tells her to leave the ship. KATAL T’KASSUS decides that she wants to warn NORAH DANIELS about Maddix but Norah thinks the woman is just jealous and wants the Zaldan for herself. CORBAN talks to NORAH about some things and she inquires about his intentions. He explains that since Rainer died he has been thinking about settling down more and getting a wife. Later, CORBAN gets together with NORAH for a massage and talk more about what he meant by wife. When CORBAN is on the station briefly and is talking to KATAL when a Nausicaan named Darigo confronts Maddix about old gambling debts that the Commander has failed to pay off. NORAH is shocked when MADDIX checks into sickbay and she finds out just how much he owes – 280 bars. NORAH explains to MADDIX she will lend him the bars since it would be easier to owe her than a Nausicaan and her agrees. When MADDIX gives the exchange, however, the Nausicaan isn’t true to his word and stabs him. NORAH finds Maddix bleeding out and gets him to sickbay where AKALA AIEN and NARYANNA U’ZOTTI do what they can to save him. MARCUS WOLFE arrives to the sickbay and questions MADDIX and NORAH about how something like this happened in the first place. CORBAN later talks to MARCUS with JADZIA DAX-WOLFE there as well. He apologizes and they put more work into their next battle. NORAH gets into another confrontation with her ex-boyfriend Torrin and even though he begs her to come back she says no. NORAH seeks out MADDIX and she explains what happens and how worried he was that he could die. DENORIAN THAY has another counselling session with XCHL PAO and explains he should socialize more, suggesting maybe he talk to Nurse U’Zotti. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week We see mAKALA AIEN talking to Glinn mDUKAT about working on their plans to make Cardassia a better place against the Alliance. mAELA VAYLEN finished with her meeting about the Terran rebellion and talks to mERON BERN about how to get more people onto their side. mAMITY LIU is lingering around when she finds mAELA wondering around and just starts to having creepy lizard sex with her. mJ’PEL is on mRiker’s flag ship the Vengeance with mSORAN VAKAL and it is shown that they have a sexual relationship while they celebrate their anniversary. Third Week When mEITHNE FARARS visits with Emissary mMARCUS WOLFE she talks about keeping in touch with mJ’Pel and others on the front lines as the Terran Alliance takes over the mChintoka System. When mNORAH DANIELS is looking for some clients, she runs into perpetual liar mCORBAN MADDIX and he pays her for some ‘dirty back booth bar sex.’ Fourth Week Deciding to stop over to see mAMITY LIU, mAELA VAYLEN and the woman have some raunchy, finger sex before mERON BERN comes in and decides he is going to plunder some holes in an epic threesome sex battle. Afterwards, mERON and mAELA talk about hiring a Acadian for a job and then give each other sloppy oral sex. mMIXIE BRIDGES explains to mOREX MKELL that is he a whore who is owned by mAmity. Getting home, mAMITY talks to her whipped husband mCORAT DAMAR and she puts him in his place by explaining her affairs to him. Prophet Vision First Week When MARK (MARCUS WOLFE) is waiting for his friend CHRISTINA PAX (JADZIA DAX) to meet him for dinner, they talk about the script for Space Quest they are working on in LA and how to get it to sell. MARK (MARCUS) later to talks to someone named BENNY RUSSELL who is a senator he writes speeches for and they discuss issues with President ‘Dukett.’ MARK (MARCUS) seeks out CHRISTINA (JADZIA) when CARL MADDOX (CORBAN MADDIX) leaves her apartment. She explains that he is just an ex-boyfriend and there is nothing to worry about. MARK is on a train when he meets a young girl named ERIN and they talk about her brother Ryan and her boyfriend Alex, but later tells him he could be doing more good than just writing scripts. MARK gets to his destination and is picked up by his friend AMY (KATAL T’KASSUS) and her boyfriend WALT (WALTER RAINER). MARK (MARCUS) has dinner with AMY (KATAL) and tells her about his plan to write a speech for Benny Russell and invites her to come out with him to help save the world. Back together again MARK (MARCUS) and CHRISTINE (JADZIA) go out to dinner together and have a touching last dance. Time Plot 2369 Third Week When BRYCE WREN accidentally uses a device he goes back in time to San Francisco Earth and runs into ALLYSANN who is there with her friend Kristie McKellison. They have no idea who he is and he is confused how this whole thing happened. Fourth Week Going out with ALLYSANN KNIGHT again, BRYCE WREN is still trying to figure out what is going on and what is wrong when he runs into guards who bring him in for questioning. BRYCE finds out that this ‘Vortex reality’ is really a true reality and will be an incident only he remembers happening. When BRYCE finds this out, he gets ALLYSANN to help him find KATAL T’KASSUS of this reality only to discover she is having sex with Ally’s boyfriend Will – what a surprise. Going back to ALLYSANN’s dorm, BRYCE tries to cheer her up but she is said her boyfriend cheated. Q Plots First Week Randomly, MOSWEN has a daughter who seems to be about 8-10 years old and her name is BAST. Q arrives to talk to her and give her some time to just be a kid when Moswen explains she wants the young girl to grow up properly. #12 December, 2374 2374 #12 2374 #12